<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm In A Field Of Dandelions by lesbianchiyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672889">I'm In A Field Of Dandelions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo'>lesbianchiyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No. 6 - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>High School, Love Letters, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> wishing on every one that you'll be mine.<em></em></em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm In A Field Of Dandelions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <em></em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>⟨vent⟩<em></em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <em></em><br/></p>
</div><em></em><br/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It started one rainy Monday morning, clouds shadowing the water splattered pavement. Nezumi remembered it well, the stench of soaked teens—on rainy days the school smelled like the locker rooms, the locker rooms after a very intense basketball game.</p><p>It had been a normal morning. He had received a ride to school from his grandfather, instead of his normal fifteen-minute walk and unlike some other peers Nezumi had gotten into the building with only a couple drops of rain staining his sweatshirt.</p><p>The hallways were cramped, but normal—and after years of public school Nezumi had gotten use to the violent shoves. His locker was a last-minute decision, after joining band he found it necessary to have a place to keep his flute; so after the first two weeks Nezumi found himself waiting in the front office for a free locker. Since it was a very last-minute decision Nezumi’s locker was on the other side of the school from his homeroom, near the West Entrance and across the hall from the Black Box. Even though it was a disadvantage for his homeroom, it was an advantage for long nights after school when he was doing therapy—or when he had to stop at the Black Box to turn in props or costumes before catching the early afternoon bus.</p><p> It was the first thing Nezumi saw when he made it through his locker; sticking out from the side. It was a light pink, flowers crawling up the side and lining the envelope like a border. Nezumi had to check if it was a holiday—this was a weird occurrence… maybe someone had gotten the wrong locker?</p><p> <em>No.</em> On the front of the envelope was his name sprawled out in neat straight handwriting. <em>Nezumi.</em> Nezumi let his bookbag fall to the dusty linoleum floor, should he read it now? Or wait for homeroom? Or.. should he ignore it completely? From the pretty envelope from the neat handwriting it looked to be some girl and Nezumi was interested in anyone—or he didn’t think he was. He had <em>exceptions</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> Nezumi waited, shoving the envelope in the front pocket of his bookbag he left nothing behind but his flute; locked tightly behind the chipping blue door of his locker. It was weird knowing what was getting crumpled by the collection of vapes (most were Inukashi’s) and half eaten granola bars.</p><p> Homeroom was boring, the rain hit loudly against the fogged windows while the vice principal droned on and on about upcoming events and after school activities—none of which were Nezumi’s. Taking a deep breath Nezumi pulled the wrinkled envelope from his bookbag. A little peek couldn’t hurt, it was for him after all and if anyone asked, he could just pretend he never received it.</p><p> The paper that was inside was… normal, nothing but the standard lined paper Nezumi scribbled lines in the margins on. The handwriting was just as neat as on the envelope, straight; but the ending of letters curved upwards. The letter was short, but a ramble. The gist was—</p><p><em>I like you.</em> </p><p> But the ramble was familiar—<em> ‘the time we kissed.’</em> Was this Inukashi, because if it was Nezumi was about to vomit? But Inukashi was more put together, they didn’t ramble at least not like this.</p><p>Signed…</p><p>
  <em>Shion. </em>
</p><p> Shion was his science partner and the boy he was forced to take care of a robot baby with. Shion was weird, and he talked a lot. Nezumi was familiar with him, he was pretty and he’d often drop by the Black Box to say hello to not only Nezumi but the swarm of improve team. They fawned over his pretty smile and yes, Nezumi thought Shion was pretty, but he didn’t take the latter to be so open about shoving a very girly envelope into Nezumi’s locker. Is this what Inukashi meant when they said he was blind? Shion was cute, yes and Nezumi didn’t mind him. Could he see himself liking Shion? <em>Maybe. Maybe.</em> He did say he had exceptions; especially when it came to people he liked.</p><p> But Nezumi had been nothing but mean to the boy—when they raised the robot baby Nezumi had purposely dropped the big chunk of plastic to the point where their score was so bad they had to retry. Or that time Inukashi dared Nezumi to kiss him—that was probably the most fucked up thing…but Nezumi didn’t hate it?</p><p> Shion was… </p><p> Shion was the…</p><p> <em>exception. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is really bad, but it's okay cause it's just a vent while i get back on my feet. kind of simping hardcore at the moment :')</p><p> </p><p>  <em></em></p><div class="center"><p><em>dandelions - ruth b.<em></em>


        <em>find me @oveath-shouyyou on tumblr!!</em>
      </em></p></div><p></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>